tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Playtime in Paris
This is the second episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, the contestants all go to Paris, France and are given $100 each so they can go shopping to find the best clothes. They then must model their clothes in front of the Eiffel Tower and let Chef take pictures of them! Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD *''' :' "" 2:30 Drfizwuz997xlol Lol Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:30 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys!" Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 2:30 AwesomeTD *' :' "Welcome back!" 2:30 Drfizwuz997xlol Chris is ugly in this Drfizwuz997xlol has been banned by AwesomeTD* . 2:30 AwesomeTD *' :' "As you can see we are all inside this plane!" Coolboy87 has ended the Chat ban for Drfizwuz997xlol. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 2:31 AwesomeTD *' :' "For every episode we will all go into a different country!" 2:31 Dapi602 can i be moderator chat Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:31 AwesomeTD *' :' "On that country we will then do a challenge" *' :' "Based upon that country's culture" Loupiki has left the chat. 2:31 AwesomeTD *' :' "So guess where awe are going today?" *' :' "Find out RIGHT NOW!" *' :' "On Total" *' :' "Drama" 2:32 Coolboy87 France. 2:32 AwesomeTD *' :' "ROLEPLAY!!! :D " OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:32 AwesomeTD Don't spoil Coolboy ... OKAY YOU CAN TALK 2:32 Drfizwuz997xlol *theme song plays* 2:32 Heatherxcodyfan 'Total Drama France' 2:32 OMGitsGARRET Omg my stupid internet 2:32 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Wow, holding on to that plane broke my left freaking arm 2:32 OMGitsGARRET .-. 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * *sneaks over when no one is looking and handcuffs beht ot her bed* 2:32 RiMiEg007 * : *goes to Economy Class* Hey Gwen 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * *wakes up beth* Good morning, friend!4 2:32 OMGitsGARRET * I'm so happy we won! 2:32 RoboStarthebomb * : *wakes up 2:32 Oskar232 * Takes a cookie while sitting in a chair, thinkin of my victory for my team. 2:32 TDfan10 * in 1 class getting a massage* ahh feels great! 2:32 Lettucecow * *getting bounced around by the turbulence* AHHH! Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:33 Heatherxcodyfan * : Trent?! Are you okay?! 2:33 Drfizwuz997xlol * Beth r u okay? 2:33 TrueCobalion * : I got you! *grabs Cameron with right arm* 2:33 OMGitsGARRET * *Hugs Beth* THANK YOU FOR LETTING OUR TEAM WIN FRIEND! 2:33 Lettucecow * whoah cam you're like a bouncy ball! 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Sorta, Heather. 2:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * Beth, are you handcuffed to that chair? 2:33 AwesomeTD * : "Okay in 5 minutes we will land on Paris, France!" 2:33 Lettucecow * Thanks trent 2:33 Oskar232 * no problem big O 2:33 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Gwen, can I talk to you for a sec? 2:33 AwesomeTD *' :' "Paris baby!" 2:33 Heatherxcodyfan * : *kisses Trent* 2:33 Dapi602 * : hi lightning 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Anytime... 2:33 Dapi602 * : hey guys! 2:33 TDfan10 * conf* I think Trent is going crazy! hes not acting the same 2:33 AwesomeTD *' :' "You all ready to see the Eiffel Tower?" 2:33 Lettucecow * paris? 2:33 Drfizwuz997xlol * *kiss Trent 2:33 Lettucecow * cool! 2:34 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* I never noticed how tasty Beth looks... mmmmh... <3 *Slurp* 2:34 TrueCobalion * : *conf* I have a bad feeling about this 2:34 Drfizwuz997xlol * I used to live in Paris 2:34 Heatherxcodyfan * : Psst... Mike. 2:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, how is first class?" 2:34 Lettucecow * Ah, parris the city of love and art 2:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "Is it nice?" 2:34 TDfan10 * conf* the city of love cant waitto share this day with Cody! 2:34 Lettucecow * great! 2:34 Oskar232 * Its amazing 2:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * It is beautiful! But beth is handcuffed to her chair. 2:34 Dapi602 * : WONDERFUL 2:34 TrueCobalion * : And the origin of French foods! Its amazing! 2:34 OMGitsGARRET * Is Paris the city of eat?! Because me love eat!!! 2:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "You can use the Jacuzzi too :P " 2:34 Lettucecow * pretty good! *munches on a cookie* 2:34 Drfizwuz997xlol * Cpnf. Everyone loves me 2:34 Oskar232 * Yh 2:35 RiMiEg007 * :* This will be fun, but I need to make an alliance with Gwen, she a strong player and that will help me-errr us get far. 2:35 AwesomeTD * : "Okay guys everyone fasten their seatbelts!" 2:35 Drfizwuz997xlol * *is in the hottube 2:35 AwesomeTD *' :' "We are landing!" 2:35 TDfan10 * what the challenge 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Whyyyyy *falls over* 2:35 OMGitsGARRET * *Holds Beth's hand* :.png|25px]] 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Ow. 2:35 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO PARIS* *' :' "Okay guys" 2:35 Oskar232 * :] 2:35 TrueCobalion * : *gets up with one arm* 2:35 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* I hope Izzy doesn't get jelly... 2:35 AwesomeTD *' :' "We are now all in paris" 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *straps in next to beth* *whispers over to her* I think he likes you. 2:35 Dapi602 * : AAH IM DIYING *FALL DOWN INTO THE GROND 2:35 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Wow! Me training with* finally paid off! 2:35 RiMiEg007 * : CHEF, Where'd you learn to dive a plane? 2:35 Oskar232 * who? 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * Noah, silly 2:36 RoboStarthebomb * : *falls* Im not afraid of death. 2:36 Dapi602 * : hey beth *high five beth 2:36 Drfizwuz997xlol * u look so hit Trent date me 2:36 AwesomeTD *' :' "We are not on the plane people!" 2:36 OMGitsGARRET * *Waves over to Beth and Zoey then get's off the plane** Whats the challenge chris? 2:36 Memamo3 * Hey look over there!! and there and there *points at stuff* 2:36 AwesomeTD *' :' "We are right next to the Eiffel Tower" 2:36 Oskar232 * ohhh, really? i havent notice :] 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * *waves back at Noah* 2:36 TrueCobalion * : I don't know, but I would love me some French Dressing! 2:36 TDfan10 * I love Crambule 2:36 Memamo3 * Ohhh, are we going to jump off the Eiffel Tower?!? *smiles* 2:36 Drfizwuz997xlol * let's eat 2:36 Dapi602 * : *put a french hat on blainley head* 2:36 OMGitsGARRET * You said it man! *High fives Trent* 2:36 TrueCobalion * : I sha hope! 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * *smiles at beth then walks of* -conf- Love triangles ALWAYS cause problems, i just need to form one, the question is, whos that lucky third person? 2:36 Heatherxcodyfan * : *glares at Heather and kisses Trent again* 2:36 OMGitsGARRET * Mmmhhhmm... french dressing! 2:36 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, since we are in Paris and I wanted to do this ever since Lindsay suggested this, then first challenge will to go SHOPPING!!!" 2:36 Lettucecow * I don't that would be a good idea izzy 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *highfives Noah* 2:37 Drfizwuz997xlol * .png|25px]] I look so sexy 2:37 TDfan10 * gets a hat* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : Shopping? * : Sha boring! 2:37 Lettucecow * shopping? 2:37 Memamo3 * Shopping? 2:37 Drfizwuz997xlol * omg omg omg omg SHOPING 2:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "Yeah, all of you have to go find clothes and dress up" 2:37 Dapi602 * : SHOPPING I WANNA BUY LIPSTICK 2:37 OMGitsGARRET * Can we go shopping for food? 2:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * *whispers to noah* Hey noah, i hear Beth likes you. 2:37 RiMiEg007 * : Sha- Shut Up lightning 2:37 Heatherxcodyfan * : SHOPPING! 2:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * Eh, shes hot. 2:37 TDfan10 * runs to store* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : To the mall everyone! 2:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "The best team with the b est clots wins!" 2:37 Lettucecow * *turns to chester* Back in my day we made clothes not bought them! 2:37 Oskar232 * Shopping? Conf/ Ok, have Chris lost hid imind or what? 2:37 RoboStarthebomb * : Shopping? Ughh alright...... 2:37 Drfizwuz997xlol * I'm done to shop 2:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * I know she isnt th-wait, you like her back? 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *runs into Tuxedo Wear* 2:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "The team with the best clothing WINS!!! :D " 2:38 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* I don't know what to do! I have a little crush on Izzy AND Beth! Ugh!!! >.< 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * She's hot, im gonna ask her out. *walks over to beth8 2:38 AwesomeTD *' :' "So go out there and SHOP!!! :D " 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * That was...easy.. 2:38 Oskar232 * zoey...pssst...Zoey..Whana make a alliance? 2:38 OMGitsGARRET * Hmmm... *Walks over to Beth* 2:38 RiMiEg007 * : Well, I haven't shopped for a while, I guess I can buy a new hat 2:38 Memamo3 * *goes in to a costum store* 2:38 TrueCobalion * : Aha! A white tuxedo, a red bowtie, and a rare violet! 2:38 Drfizwuz997xlol * *buys thongs 2:38 TDfan10 * finds a dress and goes into dressing room* 2:38 Lettucecow * hmm...whagt would look good...wait! We can search out the best clothes! *buys a fedora* Here mike.. 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *pays 231$* 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Sure, friend! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : Totally worth it! 2:38 Oskar232 * Yayy... 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Hey beth, i think your cute, will you go out with me? 2:38 AwesomeTD * : "Each of you only have $100 bucks" 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *runs into Sports wear* Sha Army Clothes Please! 2:38 Lettucecow * what? *puts on fedora* Follow to the best treasures mates! 2:38 Dapi602 * : OMG *buy white chocolate* 2:39 RiMiEg007 * : Ohhh, cologne! 2:39 TrueCobalion * : Ugh! 2:39 Oskar232 * NO...Slaps noah then walk away. 2:39 Drfizwuz997xlol * Steal a dress like hell I'm using my own. Money 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * Beth, that was kinda harsh.. 2:39 Dapi602 * : MMH HEY Noah DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF MY WHITE CHCOLATE OMG 2:39 TrueCobalion Clerk : Sorry, youu need 131$ more to purchase this 2:39 Heatherxcodyfan * : Mike... Bridgette keeps kissing Trent... can you politely tell her to back off? OMGitsGARRET has left the chat. 2:39 Oskar232 * Yeah, but I dont like him. 2:39 TrueCobalion * : How much is it without the violet? 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * I see. *runs over to Noah* 2:39 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys! 5 minutes!" 2:39 Lettucecow * *shows everyone to the best clothes store in paris* there we go mates! 2:39 Dapi602 * : omg *buy lipstick* 2:39 Drfizwuz997xlol * *steals an weeding ring 2:39 TrueCobalion Clerk: 82$ 2:39 RoboStarthebomb * : *buying sport clothes* 2:39 TrueCobalion * : *buys* 2:39 Drfizwuz997xlol * so fab 2:40 TrueCobalion * : *pays 46$* 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * *whispers with Noah* I know that you like beth, but i think that shes falling in love with noah. 2:40 Lettucecow * You are a magnet for treasure mike! 2:40 TDfan10 * walks out with a short purple skirt and make up* *and buys it* 2:40 Drfizwuz997xlol * I'll ask Chris to marry me 2:40 RiMiEg007 * buys cologne! OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:40 Heatherxcodyfan * : OMG TRENT! SO CUTE!! 2:40 TrueCobalion * : *buys 5$ fedora* OMGitsGARRET has left the chat. 2:40 Lettucecow * *buys a sunglasses, a turtle neck and shorts* 2:40 Memamo3 * *gets some clothes that chris will definitely like, but walks out in secret and jumps into a hole in the ceiling* 2:40 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay 3 minutes left" OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:40 TrueCobalion * : *trips and it falls on Mike* 2:40 Drfizwuz997xlol * *gets down n one neek 2:40 TrueCobalion * : NOOOO! 2:40 AwesomeTD *' :' "Better put on those clothes!" 2:40 Drfizwuz997xlol * Chris will u marry me? 2:40 Lettucecow * *the fedora gets knocked off*Um..what am I doing here? 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *while distracting Noah by talking, steals a diamond ring and slips it in his pocket without his knowledge* 2:41 Oskar232 * Conf/ can you belive, guys they are so weird, and for the record Noah asked me. I dont like him at all. 2:41 RiMiEg007 * buys hat and sunglasses 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * Well, seeya! *runs off to buy some clothes* 2:41 TrueCobalion * : I don't know... *picks up fedora and wears it* 2:41 Dapi602 * : cool *put clothe* 2:41 TDfan10 * hair has a blue tips* 2:41 AwesomeTD *' :' "2 minutes!" 2:41 Lettucecow * *buys a button down shirt and some desisner shorts* 2:41 RiMiEg007 * : buys a tee shirt and jeans 2:41 Memamo3 * *on the ceiling* 2:41 Drfizwuz997xlol * Chris answer me 2:41 RoboStarthebomb (Eva0: *Buys more sport clothes 2:41 Lettucecow * Um...I bought that fedora trent 2:41 TrueCobalion * : *buys 18$ Hair Spray* 2:41 Oskar232 * Buys a pair of fluffy slipers 2:41 Dapi602 * : *put white chocolate on the head and clothes* 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *squeezes into some sexy tight fitting clothes* 2:41 TDfan10 * this will do! OMGitsGARRET has left the chat. 2:41 AwesomeTD *' :' "JUST ONE MORE MINUTE, so HURRY UP! :D " 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * Well, i have 30 dollars left, JEWLRY TIME!!! 2:41 TrueCobalion * : *buys Blueberry spray* 2:41 RiMiEg007 * puts on colonge 2:42 Lettucecow * *conf* I bought so I could use it one mike whenever we need to find something manitoba's good at finding things 2:42 Dapi602 * : *put blue lipstick *¸ 2:42 TrueCobalion * : Oh, *gives it back to cody* 2:42 Memamo3 * *jumps down wearing the exact same clothes as Chris* :.png|25px]] 2:42 Heatherxcodyfan * : *gets her hair curled and a pink dress* 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * *buys a bunch of fancy and cheap jewelry, puts it all on* 2:42 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay times up!" 2:42 Memamo3 * *smiles* 2:42 Drfizwuz997xlol * *buys an boob job 2:42 TDfan10 * puts on dress with blonde hair and blue hair tips* 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : How do I smell? 2:42 AwesomeTD NO BODY BUT THE SELECTED PEOPLE CAN TALK 2:42 Dapi602 * : *buy bomb* DONE Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:42 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys" *' :' "Times up!" *' :' "Let's see what we got!" OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:43 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay for the second challenge" *' :' "Both of the teams will model and pose right on front of the Eiffel Tower and Chef will take pictures" 2:43 OMGitsGARRET * *Get's down on one knee* Beth... I know I've only known you a short while but... I feel like it's been forever... so... *Puts on onion ring on Beth's finger* ...will you go out with me? :'.png|25px]] OMGitsGARRET has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:44 AwesomeTD * : "I'm ready for pictures!" 2:44 Drfizwuz997xlol * an fashion shoe!? 2:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "Yup" *' :' "So Lanky Losers will go first!" OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:44 Oskar232 * OMG! Noah I...I dont...*runs away* 2:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "Me and Chef will then judge you guys!" 2:44 Drfizwuz997xlol (who is one that team.png|25px]]? 2:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "So go Lanky Losers!" 2:44 OMGitsGARRET * BETH! *Runs after her* 2:44 Heatherxcodyfan * : Pfft... LOSERS! 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * *notices an unpaid for diamond ring in Noahs pocket* HEY, Noah STOLE SOMETHING! 2:44 RiMiEg007 * : I'll go! 2:45 OMGitsGARRET * What?! No I didn't... 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * -conf- Wow Noah, shouldnt of stole that, heh heh heh 2:45 Drfizwuz997xlol * *wears on stolen Rihanna outfit 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * *points at diamond ring in his pocket* 2:45 Lettucecow * *wears a button down shirt and some designer shorts* How's me? *turns to chester* WE LOOK TERRIBLE! 2:45 Dapi602 * : *found a gold ingot* OMG BRIDGETTE STEAL MY GOLD INGOT 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * Then whats that? 2:45 OMGitsGARRET * It's... for Beth. 2:45 Oskar232 * CONF/ OMG it was so sweet of Noah to do that, But I want a easy realtionship, not that much. 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * But, theres still a price tag on it. 2:45 Heatherxcodyfan * : *tears the losers clothes* 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * It says its unpaid for. Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. 2:46 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay I'm not responsible for what you STEAL!" 2:46 Dapi602 * : *wear as justin bieber* 2:46 TDfan10 * walks out with short purple dress and has black boots. With blue tips on her hair* 2:46 AwesomeTD *' :' "Just do the dam challenge!" 2:46 OMGitsGARRET * I... I'll put it back! I swear! :( 2:46 RiMiEg007 * *puts on more cologne, put on dark green tee shirt, jeans, new hat, and sunglasses on* 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * *sees mounted police riding towards Noah* 2:46 Drfizwuz997xlol * u guys needs to stop stealing 2:46 RoboStarthebomb * : *Has snuck her sports clothes 2:46 Lettucecow * that can't be good 2:46 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay who here stole?" 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * Sorry bud, looks like its too late. *smiles, then walks back over to the challenge* 2:46 Lettucecow * Not me 2:46 AwesomeTD *' :' "WHO STOLE STUFF?" 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * *points at Noah* 2:46 Oskar232 * sees Zoey smiles when the police comes to Noah. Hmmm... 2:46 Drfizwuz997xlol * Noah did 2:46 Dapi602 * : bridgette she stole my gold ingot 2:46 OMGitsGARRET * O____O *Throws diamond ring at Zoey* HER! *Points at Zoey* 2:46 RiMiEg007 * : I didn't. I may suck at this game, but I am honest 2:46 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay* and* stole, so they both lose" 2:46 TDfan10 * Noah! Bridgette! 2:46 Lettucecow * *chester* Back in my day people didn't steal! 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * I DIDNT STEAL ANYTHING! 2:46 Heatherxcodyfan * : *stole the prettiest blue dress ever* 2:46 Drfizwuz997xlol * !lol stealers 2:47 AwesomeTD *' :' "LANKY LOSERS LOSE for Stealing!" 2:47 OMGitsGARRET * GET OVER IT! 2:47 Lettucecow * what??? 2:47 Oskar232 * WHAT! my BFF´s how coudl you guys :[ 2:47 AwesomeTD *' :' "POPULAR PEEPS WIN!!! :D " 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * But i didnt even steal anything! 2:47 Memamo3 * *wearing the exact clothing chris has on* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * I would never! 2:47 Dapi602 * : whoohoo 2:47 OMGitsGARRET * Ugh... 2:47 Oskar232 * :[ 2:47 TrueCobalion * : Woo 2:47 Drfizwuz997xlol * *steals more stuff while no one is looking 2:47 Lettucecow * Good job whippersnapper *pointing at zoey* 2:47 RiMiEg007 * : I DIDN'T STEAL! 2:47 AwesomeTD *' :' "You guys can't steal so that's an automatic lose" 2:47 Heatherxcodyfan * : *blows a rasberry at Zoey* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * Beth trust me, i didnt steal anything, it was Noah! 2:47 OMGitsGARRET * BLAINLEY'S STEALING! 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * It was Noah, saw the whole thing. *sitting by a tree reading a book* 2:47 Heatherxcodyfan * : *kisses Trent* X ads x has joined the chat. 2:47 Memamo3 * *smiles and cheers* this is so much fun!!! :.png|25px]] 2:47 RoboStarthebomb * : So what does that mean? 2:47 TDfan10 * conf* hard decision but its either Noah, Noah, or Zoey 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * You should totally vote Noah out, just saying. 2:48 TrueCobalion * : I saw Bridgette, Blaineley, and Noah steal! 2:48 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay everyone back on the plane!" 2:48 Lettucecow * *conf* Noah stole yeah..but Noahs my freind so I have to boot zoey 2:48 Drfizwuz997xlol * y'all all liars 2:48 Memamo3 * *raises hand* I SAW IT TO!!!! 2:48 Oskar232 * Zoey I dont know If I can trust you :[ 2:48 AwesomeTD *' :' "We have to escape the cops!" 2:48 TDfan10 * getson plane* 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * Beth, i didnt steal. 2:48 Dapi602 * : AAH A COP SHOOT ME ON MY LEG 2:48 X ads x * hi 2:48 TrueCobalion * : Sha Y- Woops! *shoots stolen rocket launcher at the cops* 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "Get back on the PLANE people!" 2:48 RiMiEg007 * *get's on plane* Dang it 2:48 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* I can't believe I stole... I didn't mean to, it's just; I like Beth... :'( 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * Noah through the ring over at me. HE stole. 2:48 TrueCobalion * : Thanks alot sir jock! 2:48 Lettucecow * *as chester* *conf* Zoeys a whippersnapper! BACK IN MY DAY PEOPLE DIDN'T STEAL! 2:48 Drfizwuz997xlol * *gets on plane with stoking stuff 2:48 AwesomeTD *PLANE TAKES OFF* 2:48 RoboStarthebomb * : *Gets on plane* 2:48 Oskar232 * tell it to Noah, or somewhan ELS! :[ 2:48 Dapi602 * : help me lightning im shoting by a cop *get in the plane and site with lightning* 2:49 TrueCobalion * : *grabs on wing again* 2:49 Drfizwuz997xlol Stol 2:49 Memamo3 * I saw big O DID steal the ring, I saw from the cieling *pointing up* 2:49 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU GET KICK 2:49 OMGitsGARRET * *Whispers to Beth* I didn't steal anything... Opps OMGitsGARRET has been kicked by AwesomeTD. OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:49 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay we are all back" 2:49 OMGitsGARRET -_- OMGitsGARRET has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:49 X ads x * inside the plane X ads x has been kicked by AwesomeTD. OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 2:49 OMGitsGARRET Really .-. 2:49 RoboStarthebomb WB 2:49 Drfizwuz997xlol Funny 2:49 AwesomeTD *' :' "Looks like some people stole stuff in here" X ads x has joined the chat. 2:50 AwesomeTD *' :' "So that's an automatice LOSE" 2:50 OMGitsGARRET * *Looks at Zoey* >.> 2:50 Lettucecow * * and* *glare at zoey* 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * But i didnt.. 2:50 Drfizwuz997xlol * I wonder who *listen to stolen IPhones 2:50 AwesomeTD *' :' "I was gonna do a singing challenge, but I guess that won't happen today :( " 2:50 X ads x * I didnt do anything, why was i kicked out? 2:50 AwesomeTD *' :' "Anyway, the Lanky Losers lost" 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * *keeps crying* BWAAAAAAAHAHHAHAAAA! I DIDNT EVEN STEEEEAAALLL! 2:50 Dapi602 * : yesi hate signig 2:50 TDfan10 * glares at Ezekiel* 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * -conf- Trust me, i know how to work people. 2:51 Heatherxcodyfan * :* I hope Blaineley goes hone tonight. 2:51 Memamo3 * *smiles* I believe you Zoey!!! 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * Im telling you guys, it was Noah. 2:51 OMGitsGARRET * Blaineley! BLAINELEY'S THE ONE WHOLE STOLE! 2:51 Drfizwuz997xlol * leshawna do u like lightning? 2:51 AwesomeTD *' :' "So someone will be eliminated today" 2:51 RiMiEg007 * :* I vote for Zoey, she did use me last season, and lost us the challenge. It's payback time, eh? 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * *smiles at izzy* Thanks, Izzy! 2:51 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* 2:51 Dapi602 * ; yes i like it lightning 2:51 Heatherxcodyfan * : Ya'll, it was Blaineley. 2:51 TrueCobalion * : *peeks out while looking at the losers and holding Trent* 2:51 Dapi602 * : awww man 2:51 TDfan10 * are those barf abgs? 2:51 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys welcome to the Drop of Shame" 2:51 Oskar232 what team is in elimination? 2:51 AwesomeTD *' :' "You will all vote in here" 2:51 RoboStarthebomb * /Conf: I hope I don't get a early boot again 2:51 Drfizwuz997xlol (Blainsley.png|25px]] I think he likes u to 2:51 OMGitsGARRET * *Whispers to everyone* It's either Blaineley or Zoey; which one do we eliminate? 2:51 Dapi602 * : *barfs in the bag of peeanut and give it to chris* 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * *votes for Noah* My plan has to work, mainly because it isnt over yet. *has a pricing gun* 2:51 AwesomeTD *' :' "Since the Lanky Losers lost, then they will vote" 2:52 Dapi602 * : here a barf bag¸ 2:52 Drfizwuz997xlol Shut uo garret -_- 2:52 AwesomeTD *' :' "So vote right here!" 2:52 RiMiEg007 * *votes for Zoey* 2:52 Lettucecow * I vote for zoey! Noah stole but zoeys more of a threat....and Noahs my bud. 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * *while no one is looking, crawls over to Noah and puts a price tag on Noahs pants* 2:52 OMGitsGARRET * Hmm... *Votes for Zoey* 2:52 Dapi602 wich team sierra is in 2:52 Lettucecow * I vote for zoey 2:52 AwesomeTD *' :' "4 votes for Zoery" 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * *gets up and hids gun* NoahS PANTS ARE STOLEN TOO! 2:52 Oskar232 * I vote out *Noah* 2:52 Memamo3 * *votes for Noah* 2:52 AwesomeTD *' :' "1 vote for Noah" 2:52 Lettucecow * *as chester* THAT WHIPPERSNAPPER ZOEY! 2:52 OMGitsGARRET * But I've worn these pants since 1st grade?! O_O 2:52 AwesomeTD *' :' "2 votes for Noah" 2:52 TDfan10 * bye Ezekiel! 2:52 RoboStarthebomb * : *Votes Zoey 2:52 Dapi602 AWESOMETD WICH TEAM SIERRA IS IN 2:52 Drfizwuz997xlol * u stealer 2:52 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay I still need 10 more votes" 2:52 TrueCobalion * : D: Noah stole! 2:53 OMGitsGARRET * No I didn't! 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo * *votes for Noah* 2:53 Memamo3 * *nods* yeah!!! 2:53 RiMiEg007 * *glares at zoey and dawn* 2:53 Dapi602 * : *vote for Noah* 2:53 Lettucecow * I vote for zoey 2:53 Drfizwuz997xlol * how could u 2:53 OMGitsGARRET * I've worn these pants since first grade! :'( 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo * *also points at his pants* Guys, theres a tag on the dudes pants. Noah is innocent. 2:53 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay votes are in" 2:53 Heatherxcodyfan * : *grabs Trent's hand* That's hard to believe... 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo zoey is innocent* :3 2:53 AwesomeTD *' :' "Let me now count the votes" 2:53 TrueCobalion * : Lightning get off of my pants! 2:53 Memamo3 * Yeah, zoey is innocent 2:53 TrueCobalion * : Sorry, sha game calls me! 2:54 OMGitsGARRET * Zoey is the traitor! 2:54 Lettucecow * bye bye zoey 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * Gah, i just wanted to make friends.. 2:54 OMGitsGARRET * *Trying to hold back tears* :'( 2:54 Memamo3 * I'm your friend Zoey 2:54 Lettucecow * *as chester* BYE WHIPPERSNAPPER! 2:54 TrueCobalion * : *breaks thru the windows* THEY BOTH ARE INNOCENT! 2:54 Drfizwuz997xlol * guys there are police planes chasing us 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * You idiots, Noah is the traitor. 2:54 OMGitsGARRET * I am not~! 2:54 TDfan10 * Ezekiel should go! 2:54 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then" 2:54 Heatherxcodyfan * : Lightning, hunny, Trent is mine, so please back off?* Thanks izzy, but i know i got voted out.. 2:54 Dapi602 * : yeah i agree with noah 2:54 AwesomeTD *' :' "I got 5 votes for Noah" 2:54 OMGitsGARRET * O_O 2:54 RiMiEg007 * : What is your deal Dawn? 2:54 TrueCobalion * : Blaineley has stolen things! *goes in her pocket* 2:54 Bubble-Blitz *no one see me* 2:54 AwesomeTD *' :' "But I got 7 votes for Zoey" *' :' "So Zoey is OUT!!! :D " 2:54 OMGitsGARRET * Bye Zoey... 2:54 Memamo3 * NOOOOOO!!!! 2:54 RiMiEg007 * : Bye Bye Zoey 2:55 TDfan10 * your stocking me Zeke! 2:55 AwesomeTD *' :' "Bye* !" 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * WHAT?! 2:55 RoboStarthebomb * : Bye Bye Zoey 2:55 Lettucecow * *as chester* BYE BYE WHIPPERSNAPPER! 2:55 TrueCobalion * : *grabs a ring and dress from Blaineleys pocket* 2:55 Drfizwuz997xlol Blaineley see ya zoey 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * But it wasnt me! 2:55 Oskar232 * By...Zoey. 2:55 AwesomeTD *' :' "Zoey now has to JUMP!!!" 2:55 Dapi602 * : see ya zoey ;( 2:55 TrueCobalion * : BLAINELEY DID IT! 2:55 TDfan10 * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * Ugh, you people are the worst. 2:55 TrueCobalion * : Zoey... *gives you 100$* 2:55 Drfizwuz997xlol how the hell does Blaineley fits a dress in her pocetb 2:55 Memamo3 * I'll win for ya Zoe!!! *smiles* 2:55 Lettucecow * Bye zoey! You cost us the challenge..sorry 2:55 TrueCobalion * : A little present... 2:55 RiMiEg007 * : Shouldn't have cheated, or used me Zoey 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * *grabs a parachute and smiles at izzy* Thanks izzy. 2:55 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then that's it" 2:55 TrueCobalion * : See ya! *wink* 2:55 OMGitsGARRET * Bye Zoey! :'( I'm... I'm... Uh-ooh... *Farts in her face* SORRRYYYYYYYY! 2:55 AwesomeTD *' :' "Who will lose next time" 2:55 Dapi602 * : *give 1000 dollars to zoey* 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * *jumps out* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 2:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * *wear stolen h 2:55 AwesomeTD *' :' "and where will we go next?" 2:56 Drfizwuz997xlol *hats 2:56 Heatherxcodyfan * : Trent... 2:56 AwesomeTD *' :''' "Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" 2:56 Lettucecow * *changes back* huh? what \? 2:56 TrueCobalion * : What? 2:56 Memamo3 * *waves at Zoey* BYE ZOEY!! 2:56 OMGitsGARRET * See ya... Zoey. ._. 2:56 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Total Drama World Tour episodes